Dígale
by AngelSusy Malfoy
Summary: Cuando te das cuenta que lo que perdiste jamás lo recuperarás, mi primer songfic, espero les guste


Dígale David Bisbal  
  
No ha podido olvidar Mi corazón  
  
Caminaba un chico de 28 años, cabello negro y alborotado, ojos verde cubierto por anteojos, era auror un famoso jugador de quidditch tenía todo lo que habría deseado, bueno eso pensaban sus amigos, pero él sentía que le faltaba algo. Se encontraba en medio del callejón Diagon. No sabía que hacía allí solo sentía la necesidad de caminar por allí. Sin sentirlo un susurro se escapó de sus labios. Ginny –  
  
Aquellos ojos tristes soñadores Que yo amé La deje por conquistar una ilusión  
  
( FlashBack  
  
Tenía quince meses de ser novio de Ginny Weasley, el era el capitán del equipo de quiddicht y era su séptimo curso, la quería demasiado, sin embargo Cho Chang había empezado a mostrar interés en el él, ella había sido su primer amor, su primera ilusión como no sentirse emocionado. Ella comenzó a acercarse a él y él sentía que Ginny ya no era nada y el quería estar con Cho. Incluso ella le había dicho que quería estar con él. El tenía que hablar con Ginny, buscar el momento para decirle que el ya no sentía lo mismo.  
  
Gin, tenemos que hablar – le dijo seriamente cuando la vio caminado por un pasillo y la llevó a un salón que estaba solo. Si dime Harry – ella tambíen estaba muy sería, se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar. Creo que debemos terminar – sin poder verla a los ojos. Harry ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? – le preguntaba Ginny que no podía evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran Es que... - no sabía que decirle, la estaba lastimando, no le había dado ningún motivo. Es que ¿que? - insistía la joven pelirroja que ahora era muy hermosa a sus dieciséis años era una de las chicas más populares de todo Hogwarts, incluso el mismísimo Draco Malfoy había mostrado interés en ella. Yo quiero a Cho – por fin soltó. ¡Ah! Era eso – decía la chica que sentía que un puñal se le encajaba en el corazón – era de suponerse, ya que últimamente haz estado más tiempo con ella que conmigo, ahora que ella es maestra aquí en Hogwarts. Pero está bien no te preocupes. Lo siento – no pudo decir más, cuando vio como salía corriendo la chica que tanto había querido.  
  
( fin flash Back  
  
Y perdí su rastro Y ahora se que es ella Todo lo que yo buscaba  
  
( Flash Back  
  
Había salido de Howgarts, y no había vuelto a ver a Ginny. El continuó saliendo con Cho unos meses más hasta que la vio con un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, no era otro que el mismo Zabini.  
  
Bueno, ya estoy harta de estar con ese estúpido de Potter, ya cumplí con mi parte del trato que era separarlos ahora cumple tú – decía Cho en forma despectiva. Cálmate Chang – sonrío el chico al ver la desesperación de la joven – solo unos meses más hasta que pueda conquistar a la Weasley Pero la que lleva la peor parte en esto soy yo, no se como ella lo soportó por tanto tiempo – casi gritando. Bueno, bueno, pero recuerda que te promoveré para tu carrera de modelaje y pronto serás famosa, además estar con el niño-que-vivió te dará publicidad – intentaba convencerla. Bueno en eso tienes razón – dijo más tranquila.  
  
Harry no lo podía creer Zabini le había pagado a Cho para que lo separara de Ginny. Se sentía entupido, como había dejado a esa chica tan linda por esa maldita de Cho que solo había esta jugando con sus sentimientos. Al llegar a su casa se sentó en la cama, no sabía que hacer.  
  
Dos días después terminó su relación con Cho, le gritó en la cara todo lo que había perdido por su culpa pero quizá ya era demasiado tarde para eso, iba a buscar a Ginny, a su Ginny a ver si lo perdonaba, pero ya habían pasado 2 años desde que la había visto por última vez.  
  
( Fin Flash Back  
  
Y ahora estoy aquí Buscándola de nuevo Ya no esta se fue Tal vez usted la ha visto Dígale Que yo siempre la adore Y que nunca la olvide Que mi vida es un desierto Y muero yo de sed  
  
( Flash Back  
  
Llegó a la madriguera con la esperanza de encontrarle en ese lugar, que le traía tantos recuerdos, de sus amigos Ron y Hermione, los cuales le dejaron de hablar cuando se enteraron lo que le había hecho a Ginny, ahora el era auror y trabajaba en el ministerio de magia, Hermione era medimaga y trabajaba en San Mungo, se habían comprometido y sabía que eran muy felices. Tomo valor y tocó a la puerta.  
  
¿si? – preguntó una voz que conocía muy bien – ah, eres tu, ¿Qué haces aquí? Hola Ron, este yo... - decía muy nervioso - quiero hablar con Ginny, ¿esta aquí? Jajajaja – se burlaba Ron – crees que ahora que te dejó Cho, ella va a correr a tus brazos Potter – le dijo de manera tan sarcástica que Harry tuvo que bajar la mirada de vergüenza, pero sabía que tenía razón, le había hecho mucho daño. Bueno yo... - intentó decir pero el pelirrojo no lo dejó continuar. Ella no está aquí – muy serio – cuando terminó Hogwarts se fue a estudiar al extranjero, y no te voy a decir donde, creo que ahora es feliz, no me agrada mucho con quien, pero él no la ha hecho sufrir como tú – terminó antes de cerrar la puerta. Gracias – dijo en voz baja, cuando escucho que se abría otra vez, quizá había cambiado de opinión. Harry – dijo Ron – por favor no vuelvas a venir – cerrando la puerta otra vez.  
  
Ahora si se sentía como la peor basura del mundo.  
  
( Fin Flash Back  
  
Y dígale también Que solo junto a ella Puedo respirar No hay brillo en las estrellas Ya ni le sol me calienta Y estoy muy solo aquí No se a donde fue Por favor Dígale usted  
  
Habían pasado ya 8 años desde que la fue a buscar a la madriguera, poco después recibió una oferta para jugar en un equipo en Francia, y ahora estaba de vacaciones, se había hecho novio de una hermosa chica francesa, aunque sabía que ella sólo lo quería por su fama y dinero.  
  
Ahora que caminaba por el callejón, no podía evitar recordar la veces que había estado con ella en ese lugar, cuando comían helado, visitaban las tiendas, las librerías. No quería pensar más la hacía mucho daño.  
  
Fuero tantos los momentos Que la ame Que siento sus caricias Y su olor esta en mi piel  
  
( Flash Back Tenían ya cinco meses de novios y era la noche del baile de navidad, el la esperaba impaciente, sabía por boca de Hermione que se había comprado una hermosa túnica de color plata y que la hacía verse muy hermosa. Habían quedado a las ocho pero ya eran 8 y diez y ella aún no bajaba. Ron también estaba muy nervioso, el había invitado a Hermione y esa noche se le iba a declarar pero no podía evitar sonreír y al recordar que el también había sufrido mucho al declarársele a Ginny.  
  
Por fin unos minutos después bajaban las 2 chicas, y era verdad Ginny llevaba una túnica plateada que hacía lucir sus ojos azules y que dejaban ver su hermoso cuerpo. Hermione también se veía espectacular, con una túnica lila pálido que resaltaba su figura, ambos se quedaron sin habla al ver a sus chicas. Fueron al baile y estuvieron platicando y luego bailaron un rato hasta que se dieron cuenta que Ron y Mione habían desaparecido, solo se dirigieron una sonrisa de cómplices. Siguieron su ejemplo y al poco rato estaban abrazados y besándose bajo un árbol junto al lago. Harry – dijo Gin, después de separarse un poco para tomar aire. Dime – dijo sin soltarla y acariciando una de sus mejillas. Te amo – y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Yo también te amo Gin querida – y respondió el beso con más intensidad. ( Fin Flash Back  
  
Cada noche la abrazaba Junto a mí La cubría de besos Y entre mil caricias La llevaba a la locura  
  
Caminado no pudo evitar escuchar a dos pequeños discutir, un niño rubio de ojos grises de 4 años que consolaba a una hermosa niña de ojos azules y cabellos rojos como el fuego de la misma edad, 'es idéntica a Ginny' pensó Harry al verla, y a un niño de 6 que se reía de la pequeña. Por qué le tirarte su helado – decía enojado mientras sus ojos parecían tormentas a punto de estallar – calma Angi, papá te comprara otro helado – intentaba consolar a su hermanita que lloraba amargamente No me lo quiso dar – decía con burla - además, no estaba rico. De un Malfoy no se burlan – dijo el pequeño golpeando al más grande que comenzó a llorar y se fue corriendo buscando a su mamá. 'Seguro es hijo de Draco Malfoy, que yo sepa era el único con ese apellido después que murieron sus padres en la guerra contra Voldemort y el era hijo único, pero quien será su esposa, esa niña es pelirroja y...'  
  
Y ahora estoy aquí Buscándola de nuevo Ya no esta se fue Tal vez usted la ha visto  
  
Estaba en eso cuando vio como un hombre de su misma edad rubio y de ojos grises se acercaba a los niños y lo reconoció era Malfoy. ¿Qué pasó aquí? – dijo acercándose y cargando a la pequeña cariñosamente. Papi, un niño me tiró mi helado y Dylan le pegó – decía la pequeña aún llorando pero a la vez orgullosa de su hermanito. Ya veo – dijo mirando al pequeño, que no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos – Dylan – dijo en tono serio – te he dicho muchas veces que no quiero que te pelees, pero si se trataba de defender a Angi, te lo pasaré por esta vez, pero la próxima vez buscame y yo resolveré el problema, ¿de acuerdo? Si papá – dijo el pequeño contento de lo que le había dicho su padre – además era un niño más grande que yo, le pegue y se fue corriendo – decía con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que Harry había visto muchas veces en el padre del niño. ¿En serio? – le dijo Draco interesado en lo que el pequeño le decía mientras lo tomaba de la mano – vamos a buscar a su mamá.  
  
Dígale Que yo siempre la adore Y que nunca la olvide Que mi vida es un desierto Y muero yo de sed  
  
No podía creerlo hasta el mismo Draco Malfoy parecía muy feliz, el tenia todo lo que el deseaba, una familia que lo quisiera y le llenara el terrible vacío que sentía en su corazón, ahora quería más que nada encontrar a esa joven que tanto amaba, tenía que buscara Ginny y pedirle perdón y tratar de recuperarla. Sin embargo primero tenía que conocer a la esposa de Malfoy, la larga y roja cabellera de la pequeña le había dejado con una terrible corazonada. Caminó tras de ellos una cuadras hasta que entraron a una hermosa tienda de ropa, y una mujer pelirroja que les daba la espalda estaba viendo los aparadores y que sujetaba a otro pequeño rubio y de ojos azules de 2 años , cuando el niño de ojos grises corrió hacia ella. Mami – dijo el pequeño abrazándola y luego saludando a su hermanito – Dani, ¿Qué crees? Un niño malo le tiró su helado a Angi y yo le pegue y se fue corriendo – con tomo orgulloso buscaba la aprobación de su madre. ¿Ah si? – dijo viendo al pequeño y luego viendo a su esposo – ¿eso es lo que les enseñas Draco? Pero ya lo regañe – dijo guiñándole un ojo – además alguien tenia que defender a mi ángel y quien más que el dragoncito Malfoy. No me digas dragoncito – el pequeño hizo un puchero – Jajaja – rió la joven que Harry ya había visto que era Ginny – a tu padre tampoco le gustaba que le dijeran dragoncito, verdad Draquito – dijo sin dejar de reír. No me digas Draquito – dijo imitando el puchero del niño – muy graciosa Virginia – mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso que ella respondía con alegría. Te amo Draco – dijo al romper el beso – Dani ya esta cansado, regresemos a casa. Como usted ordene señora Malfoy – dijo llevándose la mano a la sien en señal de obediencia – pero primero los invito a todos a comer – volviéndola a besar – y yo también te amo. Vio como se alejaba la pareja y luego desaparecían en un lindo restaurante familiar.  
  
Y dígale también Que solo junto a ella Puedo respirar No hay brillo en las estrellas Ya ni le sol me calienta Y estoy muy solo aquí No se a donde fue Por favor Dígale usted  
  
Harry sabía que Draco Malfoy también era un auror, a pesar que sus padres eran mortífagos él decidió luchar en contra de ellos, había escuchado que su novia lo había hecho cambiar pero nunca se imaginó que sería Ginny la autora de semejante acontecimiento. Era un tonto, se sonrió a si mismo, siendo Ginny una joven tan hermosa y especial, como se imagino que teniendo tantos chicos a sus pies lo iba a seguir queriendo, que iluso, bueno por lo menos ahora sabía que ella era feliz. Siguió su camino a través del callejón viendo a las parejas que estaban juntas y él solo podía envidiarlas porque sabía que nunca iba a tener ala chica que amaba porque ahora pertenecía a otro y sobre todo después de que el la tuvo y por tonto la perdió.  
  
FIN 


End file.
